


Perfect Day

by j__writes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j__writes/pseuds/j__writes
Summary: Alec wanted to have someone to smile at and gift flowers to.





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabane/gifts).

> For Anna

Alec was eleven and on a mission with Jace when he first heard about Valentine’s Day. 

He can still remember killing the demon on the corner of a busy street, pausing to catch his breath, and then seeing the excess of flowers and bouquets coming out of the flower shop beside him. Jace had been talking to him but Alec was too busy looking over the various hearts and loving notes stuck into each arrangement. A sign on the door said _ ‘Be mine, Valentine’ _ and Alec was confused. 

“Valentine’s Day,” Jace had said. “Mundanes celebrate it. Something to do with giving flowers and chocolates to the person you love.”

Valentine’s Day. Alec remembers hearing about it during_ Mundane Studies _ at the Institute before turning eleven and being approved for missions. He and his siblings didn’t get out much. Jace himself was new to the Institute, and the city, having been holed up and raised in a house outside of Idris most of his life before his father died. He’d only recently started his _ Mundane Studies _ with Hodge which was probably why this information was so readily available for him in his memory. 

Alec grazed his fingers across a bouquet of deep red roses. “So, mundanes just give each other flowers on this day? Why not any other day?”

Jace had only shrugged in that flippant way of his. Alec never knew when he was being serious. “I’m sure they give flowers throughout the year but this day is special or something? I don’t know.”

“Hm.” The flowers were pretty. The thought of the holiday was sort of silly, but Alec could see the appeal—a day solely dedicated to showering your loved one with affection. Alec’s mom has called him a ‘romantic,’ he wasn’t sure what exactly that meant, but he thought that maybe when he’s older he might be. And maybe when he’s older, he’ll show his partner his love by buying whoever it is a pretty bouquet like this one.

.

Alec was sixteen the next time he found himself out and about on Valentine’s Day. He was still painfully single with absolutely zero prospects. Especially since he figured out his tastes are not those that shadowhunters are usually open about. It had been a tough pill to swallow but once he had, he was fine. He could live with the fact that he would always be single. He could live with the fact that he would always hide who he was. 

He really thought he meant it when he said he was fine. 

The restaurant he passed had couples eating by candlelight, a red single stem rose in vases set in the center of each table. There had been more couples than he could count.

This particular Valentine’s Day was always one that would stick in his memory and that was because he had seen a same sex couple - both males - and both absolutely smitten with the other. They were dressed nice and smiled fondly at each other. Alec wanted that. 

He wanted to have someone to smile at and gift flowers to. 

.

Alec was twenty when Isabelle came home with a bouquet of flowers, claiming they were from her Valentine. A guy whose name Alec couldn’t remember at that point. 

Alec was twenty, still single, still in the closet, still going down the path of eventually dying alone, and he was undoubtedly jealous.

He didn’t want to be. He wanted to be happy for his sister but after years of seeing this holiday through a window, he was tired of never being a part of it. So he was going to allow himself this tiny bit of jealousy. He would keep it inside and not say a thing. 

He told Izzy that the flowers were pretty when she directly asked him, he’d eaten the chocolates she’d shared with him, and he’d read the card she’d gotten - being sure to nod in agreement when she swooned over how romantic the poem inside was. 

His lack of enthusiasm earned him a scowl from his sister, that she then replaced with a smile that reeked of pity. He hated it and he did not want her pity. But she was the only one who knew his secret. Not because he ever told her but because she was scary observant and somehow came to the correct conclusion that he never corrected her on. 

“Alec,” she’d started and he cut her off with a quick shake of his head.

“Don’t, Iz. I’m fine. Enjoy your gifts and your holiday. And… thanks, you know, for sharing it with me.”

She’d nodded, pulled a rose from her bouquet and handed it over to him. “Heart and soul, Alec. It’ll happen one day, remember?”

_ One day somebody’s gonna love you, heart and soul. _

He must have been fifteen when she said that to him. He allowed a small part of himself to believe her. 

.

Alec is twenty-four and his day has finally come. 

Valentine’s Day. Only this time, he has someone to share it with. He has his partner, the one who loves him, heart and soul. 

Isabelle was right. 

This is his and Magnus’ first Valentine’s Day together and Alec wants it to be perfect. 

He’s sure Magnus has celebrated Valentine’s Day throughout his long life but Alec hasn’t so Alec is planning to go all out. Which includes him going out and buying every cliche gift he could find. 

He has the giant teddy bear that’s big enough to take up the entire corner of his home office. Is it practical? No. Does he love it and want Magnus to have it? Yes. He has a box of assorted chocolates, and several bouquets of red roses. He bought the perfect card that expresses what he wants to say, maybe not everything but enough. He has the night completely planned with reservations at a nice restaurant for a candlelit dinner with champagne. He has the perfect Valentine’s Day gift. No, the bear, flowers, and chocolates don’t count. 

His gift is what every commercial and billboard tells you you should buy your significant other.

Jewelry. 

And while Magnus has all the jewelry he needs, Alec hopes this one will be special because it’s from _ him. _It’s a fine white gold chain, so delicate and frail that it looks like it could tear with the slightest of touches. In the center is a teardrop garnet. The deep red color always reminded Alec of Magnus. 

The necklace is hidden in its box, safely tucked under their mattress waiting for the right moment for Alec to give it to Magnus. The rest of his gifts are stowed away in his office and he made it crystal clear that Magnus is forbidden from entering. Went as far as having Magnus build a ward a.k.a alarm system. He trusts Magnus but he wanted to be extra sure. 

“Darling?” Magnus calls from the living room.

“Coming!” Alec finishes buttoning up his shirt and exits the bedroom only to be met with a card hitting him in his face. He steps back and catches the paper that hangs from the ceiling. “What the—”

He opens it. 

** _I just wanted to say, I love you! Because you deserve to hear that first thing in the morning (and countless other times throughout the day.) Now come into the kitchen and kiss me!_ **

** _xx_ **

Alec chuckles and tugs the card down, taking it with him into the kitchen where he knows he’ll find an eager and waiting Magnus. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Magnus cheers and barrels into him with a crushing hug as soon as Alec turns the corner. 

Alec kisses the puckered lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Mm.” Magnus hums into their kiss, deepening it with fingers tangling into the hair at the back of Alec’s head. “I’ve been waiting all morning to do that,” he says, breathless.

“I’ve told you, you’re allowed to wake me up with kisses any time,” Alec says, kissing Magnus.

“You say that—” Magnus kisses him again. “But then you act so grumpy whenever I wake you up.”

Alec chuckles. “You’ve never woken me up with kisses. That’s a different story.”

“Ah.” Magnus pecks him softly. “My mistake. I’ll try again then.”

“Did you have any plans scheduled for us today?” Alec asks, receiving a scoff and a swift slap to his shoulder.

“Why are you rushing me, Alexander?” Magnus pouts.

“I’m not rushing you. I just have a few gifts for you and don’t want to ruin your plans if you have any.”

Magnus eyes glisten and he bounces on the balls of his feet. “Ooh, yes! Let’s exchange gifts. I have a nice brunch date planned for us but we have plenty of time for gifts and morning sex before we even have to think about getting ready for that.”

Alec laughs. “Follow me then.” He guides Magnus by the hand into the living room. “I’m just gonna sit you on the couch but you have to close your eyes and promise to keep them closed while I get everything ready, okay?”

Magnus nods quickly and shuts his eyes, his smile showing in the rounded pink cheeks. “Promise.”

“Okay.” Alec lets out a breath and then rushes to his office. He figures giving surprise gifts is a lot easier when you don’t live with the person, that way you can just show up at the door bearing your gifts instead of having to go through all this ‘close your eyes and don’t move’ rigamarole. 

He shuffles as quietly as he can, lugging the three large bouquets from the office to the living room and finally the bear which he drops beside the armchair. He takes the box with the necklace and tucks it away for now.

“Okay, are you ready?”

“Am I ready? _ Are you _ready?” Magnus asks with a chuckle.

“I’m ready.”

Magnus opens his eyes and gasps when they land on the large assortment of roses. “Alexander! They’re beautiful! Wow, you really went all out”—he gasps again when he spots the bear—“Oh my god! I’ve always wanted one of these!”

He jumps up from his seat and throws himself into the bear and then tugs Alec down by the hand to join him. “How did you know?”

Alec laughs, settling in on the overstuffed teddy bear turning to Magnus. “I didn’t. I’ve just always wanted to buy these for someone special. And now I have you.”

Magnus smiles and kisses him softly. “Now you have me,” he whispers, eyes opening to gaze at him with that look that makes Alec’s heart stutter.

It’s a look that is so in love -enamored- would be the right word for it and Alec doesn’t know what to do with all that love directed at him. So, he does what he only knows how and tries to direct as much of it back as he can. He has plenty to give, his whole body is filled to the brim with love for Magnus Bane. He just hopes that he makes Magnus feel it the same way he does.

“I have one more thing,” he whispers. 

“You’re good at this,” Magnus whispers back, a smirk curving his lips against Alec’s.

Alec holds out the box and Magnus sucks in a quick breath. He’s gentle when he takes it from Alec and opens it. His lips part and his eyes sparkle when he sees the necklace. 

“It’s beautiful. I love it.”

“Here,” Alec reaches for the box, “let me put it on you.”

He’s helped Magnus with enough jewelry by now that it takes no time to have the garnet resting perfectly between Magnus’ collarbones. 

“Now it’s my turn,” Magnus says, snapping his fingers, making a box appear in his hand, while colorful bouquet of flowers Alec can’t even name joins the others.

They kiss for who knows how long and Alec is wearing what is probably the nicest watch he’ll ever own but there’s still one thing on his _ Perfect Valentine’s Day _ list to complete. 

“Magnus,” he says, interrupting their kiss. “One last thing. I almost forgot to ask.”

Magnus nuzzles into his neck and places a soft kiss. “What is it, darling?”

“Will you be my Valentine?”

  



End file.
